Truth or Dare
by The Cupcake
Summary: They finally agreed to play Truth or Dare! Also, for suggestions, be mature. If anything that I think is not family-friendly enough, I will call you a moron, and move on with life.
1. Introduction

Hey guys, it's the Cupcake!

Now that that's out of the way, time to explain myself. I finally convinced the others to play my game. Truth or Dare! I should probably tell you what you need to know

-Sticking to classic genders (except Marionette is female)

-Maybe future OCs

-There is Bonica

-Freddy is homo, but doesn't know if Foxy feels the same way

-Foxy is homo, by doesn't know if Freddy feels the same way

-TC and TF are together

-TB likes TC but knows she likes TF

-Mangle likes Foxy, but hasn't told him

-TB fan girls Nicki Minaj

-TC and TF like Prince

-Foxy likes any sea ballads

-Freddy adores rock music

-Golden Freddy and Marionette despise each other

-everybody despises Springtrap

-Cupcake is still single :(

-Sister Location animation is are obviously in a sister location

That's about it, email me or something, Make a Wish!


	2. Cupcake

First off, I have a dare of my own. Oh, Chica!

Chica: Yes?

Cupcake- you get to be the first dare!

Chica- goodie! What do I do?

Cupcake- make 2 pizzas for every character (myself included)

Chica- Oooh, a hard one!

STORY

In the kitchen, Chica was hard at work, making pizzas as quickly as possible. Of course I was there, nibbling on some stake crackers to pass the time. By the time 3 am rolled around, she had only made 6 pizzas. She was going as quickly as possible, but she needed help. At 6am, she had made her 24th pizza. She handed them out, and everybody thought they were delicious. Needless to say, they all ate well that day.

Yeah, short, but I have a better one.

Oh, Springtrap!

Springtrap- What day want

Dare time!

Springtrap- fine

I dare you to try to flirt with Chic

Springtrap- remind me again why I agreed to this?

DO IT

Springtrap-yeesh, I'm goin'

STORY

The following day, Springtrap tried his dare. He found Chica in the kitchrn, and walked in close. "Hey, beautiful." He said in a low voice. Chica turned around, and stared him right in the eye. They stood there, neither one willing to back down. Then, quick as a flash, Chica picked up a frying pan and snacked him across the face with it. She pulled the half-conscious Springtrap to his feet, then landed a dazzling uppercut. Needless to say, Springtrap was seconds from passing out. Chica then heft ed him up by the fur of his back, and drop kicked him across the pizzeria. "And stay out!" Chica yelled after him.

Man, you just got your but handed to you by a girl!

Springtrap- can it

Now go lock yourself away gain so we don't have to smell you any longer.

Springtrap- (tries to punch Cupcake and misses, landing on a convincingly placed thumbtack)

Anyways, Make a Wish!


	3. Neon lololol

Hey guys, Cupcake is here with another dare! This one is from Neon lololol. Oh Goldie!

Golden Freddy: My name is Golden Freddy

The alternative is GF

Goldie: whatever

Anyways, Neon lololol wants you to lift Springtrap, Mari, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and 200 boxes of chocolates

Goldie: do I have to lift Springtrap and Mary?

Yes

Goldie: where do I get the chocolates?

Buy them

Goldie: *feels wallet become much heavier*

STORY

Goldie was contemplating why he ever agreed to do this. He was now a good $2000 dollars poorer, and almost broke. He whimpered slightly, but went to his dare. He tested the chocolates, and lifted them pretty easily with his telekinesis. He set them down on a counter in the kitchen, and entered the dining area. There Goldie was greeted by Bonnie and Chica. He walked over quietly, hoping he wasn't disturbing something. "Hey Bonnie, could you come over here?" He asked quietly. "Sure thing!" He replied. Bonnie followed him into Pirate's cove, and met Freddy and Foxy chatting. They seed to be talking about genders, but Goldie interrupted by asking them to follow him. They complied, and he led them into the prize corner where they found Mari. When asked to follow him, all she did was grunt, and grudgingly get out of her box. The next stop though was the hardest, as the last one was obviously Springtrap. The followed Goldie down the basement stairs, all of them dredging the very sight of him. When at last they opened the door, they saw some sort of death laser, along with a couple burn dolls that looked suspiciously like the other animatronics. Springtrap was there in a flash, though, and he quickly left and shut the door behind him, locking about 5 padlocks along with it. Goldie gathered them all in he kitchen, and began to concentrate. The others just stared at him, until they began to feel lighter. They were floating a foot off the ground! Goldie was doing just fine, and everything was stable. But then he passed out, and the animatronics landed, most of them in the half-melted chocolates. They all went for showers, and took turns spitting on Goldie.

hey Goldie, how wet were you when you woke up?

Goldie: very

Well, you did carry out the dare, but I think everybody hates you now

Goldie: Now I'm afraid for my life

Anyways, as always, make a wish!


	4. Cupcake2

Okay guys, his is cupcake. Seriously, please review. I do not have a never-ending lost of ideas. They might never agree to do this again, so please, review.

I dare Mari to kiss Goldie

Mari: Ugh

Story

Mari was just sitting in her box. She had a dare, but she needed a way out of it. She thought for some time, and came up with several ideas. She could kiss him on the cheek, but that would be just as bad. Maybe she could say that she didn't know where he was. Nah, Cupcake would see right through that. Having not come up with any other ideas, and not wanting cupcake to win, Mari decided to do it. She got up from her very comfortable box, and turned off her music. The music reminded her of the music she used to live when she was alive. She had been a little schoolgirl, just hanging out with her friends when that stupid man in purple tricked her. Anyways, that was all in the past. She would never again meet that "Purple Man". She let the prize corner, and passed BB along the way. "Hey, BB. Watcha doing?" She asked, bending down so she was face to face with the young animatronic. "JJ and I are playing hide and seek." He said easily, as if he knew he would win, and didn't mind wasting time on small talk. This was also because he felt comfortable around Mari. You see, Mari had been like a mother to the 2 young animatronic siblings. JJ was more shy, and BB was the reckless one. JJ usually kept him in check, though. "Alright, you take care now." Mari left the area, and BB wondered where JJ had disappeared to.

Mari was walking through the dining area when she saw Bonnie and Chica kissing. Not wanting to intrude, Mari quickened her pace and went by Pirate's cove, and saw Freddy and Foxy talking. Maybe one day she could be the wingman, but hat wasn't today. Mari was looking for Chi, and found her in the office, alone with the nightguard. They seemed to be taking selfies together, and Mari could not wait to see hem on toy Chica's instagram. "Hey, Chi, can I borrow some mouth wash?" She asked politely. "Of course, anything for Pupette!" She said, her enthusiasm overwhelming as usual. It was now time for her plan to proceed.

Mari was waiting for the right time to come. She eventually noticed Goldie sitting by himself. She walked right up to him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. She quickly withdrew, and they stared at each other. It was then that Mari began to look at Goldie in a different light. He looked handsome, in a rugged way. His red eyes made him look fierce, able to take down any challenge. It was also then that Goldie became confused about his entire existence. He had always hated Mari, but he didn't even know why. He always knew that Mari returned the feeling, but now she had kissed him. His entire system shut down from sheer lack of understanding. Mari was originally afraid that she had somehow killed him, but then wondered why she cared. So she walked away, glancing back twice before returning to her hidey-hole.

huh. Totally didn't see that coming. Ummm...

Mari- interesting shipping, golden marionette?

doesn't matter, anyways, make a wish!


	5. AndreaTheVeryBadCat

Hey, Cupcake here, today is a couple dares, submitted by Andrea. "I dare Foxy to confess to Freddy, I dare BonBon to yell 'jason derulo' and then start dancing around while everyone watches, I dare Golden Freddy to tell freddy about marionette kissing him and saying that 'he didn't mind it' while marionette is eavesdropping. ~with love Andrea P.S. I love this ship (marionette x golden freddy) P.P.S. This story is awesome!" Awesome! Thanks for reviewing, it helps. The only part is "with love". Slow down a little, K? (PS, this will probably be a two-parter. Also, sorry for the space between uploads, I have to help Chica jumpscare the nightguard, make pizza, you know how it is, with that thing you humans call school. Now, actually the story!) Foxy Confession "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT NOW!?" Foxy screamed at the startled sentient food. "Just go and tell Freddy you like him." Foxy tried to punch Carl, but conveniently placed nails stopped him (those nails... are really good weapons!). He stumbled back, clutching his hand in pain. "Just remember, I have a candle on my head. Candle equals fire. Fire equals you burn. JUST DO IT! (Haha, I love memes). Foxy ran from the dangerous, and probably poisonous, food, leaving leaking oil in his wake. "I just love doing that." Said the possibly evil cupcake. Foxy sprinted into the dining area, where Bonnie and Chica were making out. "Get a room." Foxy said to them. They quickly stopped and started chatting instead. BB was sitting in a corner, but he was scarred for life. Next, Foxy ran into Springtrap. "Hey, man, what's the hur-" "Shut up Springtrap, I got places to be!" Foxy interrupted, leaving the room. "Oookay then." Springtrap muttered to himself. He found Freddy staring at his curtains as if in a trance. Foxy interrupted his gaze by sprinting in, and sitting next to Freddy. "Hey there, m-matey." Foxy managed to stammer out. He immediately felt cold and clammy, as if he were sick. Freddy shifted his gaze away from Foxy nervously. "H-hello, F-Foxy." They boy kept staring in opposite directions, rubbing their hands on their necks. Suddenly, both of them turned their heads at the same time. Their muzzles collided, and both let out a grunt of surprise. Foxy surprised the bear by deepening the kiss a little. They parted, and both immediately looked away again. "I-I never knew you felt that way about me, F-Foxy." The brown bear said, stammering as he struggled to out a single sentence together. Foxy was sweating enough to cause another great flood at this point, and was at a loss as to what to say to Freddy. Had he gone too far? What if he didn't like him? What if this ruined their friendship, Foxy wasn't even sure he swung that way! He wanted to still be friends with him, even if he didn't like him. No no no god no... What if- his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Freddy giving him a massive bear hug (not sorry). "I didn't know you felt the same way!" Freddy said excitedly. Foxy opened his eyes, he hadn't even known he closed them! He had actually said yes! HE HAD ACTUALLY SAID YES! Foxy wanted to jump up and hug somebody, he felt so alive! His heart was pounding in his chest as if he had just run a marathon. He could hear the oil in his ears. Foxy then came to a realization. He... had no idea what to do now. He hadn't even let himself consider the possibility of him saying yes. Foxy got nervous again. "Ummm... what now? Foxy asked. "What are those things humans have, dates?" "Oh, yeah! How does Tuesday sound?" "Awesome, I'll see you around!" After their conversation, Foxy reentered pirate's cove In a much better mood. He was beginning to enjoy this evil game.

Part 2 - Bonbon/TB (known as Bon)

"You have got to be kidding me. I mean, I love Jason Derulo as much as the next guy, but really?" Bon complained to me. "We've been over this about 3 times now, just YOLO it, and everything else will come easily." I replied casually. "I'll take care of everything else, you just have to do it. This may seem like a challenge for you, but you just gotta RABBIT by the reins!" At that point the cupcake laughed hysterically while Bon wished he didn't have to listen to this guy's rules. Once the cupcake stopped laughing like an idiot, which took a while, he shooed Bon off to prepare. The cupcake kinda schlooped over to the dining area, and summoned the animatronics. This dare would be legendary.

Bon was backstage, preparing for this. He knew he would make himself look like a fool and probably ruin his reputation, but what the heck? He was a master at guitar, and learned 2 songs in the time it took. Bon hoisted his guitar, put on a stony look, and slid out from behind the plain blue curtains on his knees, screaming Jason Derulo, making highly exaggerated arm movements, achieving a sound that somehow mimicked how anybody with good taste in music felt during Justin Bieber singing "Baby", or during that YouTube song "Friday". Nobody saw it coming, and most animatronics had very different reactions. Golden Freddy doubled over, while Freddy and Foxy sat there doing nothung, glancing back and forth. BB and JJ, who were playing leapfrog, absolutely collapsed, and began rolling around. Bonnie felt out of his chair, and, much to Bon's relief, TC (Chi) and Chica were making pizzas. Pupette just sat there with a stony look. She never had a sense of humor anyways. Bon walked back behind the curtains while the animatronics gave a standing ovation. Bon didn't talk to anybody for the rest of the day.

Part 1 done, make a wish!


End file.
